nwpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Perks of Being a Wallflower
Dear Friends, I'm writing this letter because Bill asked me to tell you about my first year in high school. I don't know if this will help you with your freshman year at all but Bill thinks it might make you less nervous. For you future freshman, if you happen to get Bill as an english teacher you are really lucky but be prepared to do a lot of reading. If Bill really likes you he will give you a alot of extra reading. Books like Italic text''To Kill a Mockingbird ''Italic text, Peter Pan, and Hamlet.Italic text Anyways, he is a cool teacher but let me start by telling you a little about my friends and family. Sam is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She's not pretty like my brother's girlfriend from college; she's pretty in an unconventional way, which is the best, I think. We spend a lot of time together- she, Partick and I. Patrick is her stepbrother and one of my best friends. Patrick beats to his own drum. He smokes a lot, which many people would say is a bad thing, but with Patrick, I think it makes him cool. Like Sam, Patrick doesnt care much for what others think of him. He is so natural and staightforward with everyone he meets which makes everybody love him instantaneously. Shit, he is even friends with Brad, our high school quarterback!'(Sorry I said shit). I am sure when you start high school that you will find some cool friends like I have and do totally sweet things together. Sam and Patrick are my favorite thing about high school. I remember one time when I was cruisin with Patrick and Sam. There we were, three misfits- a smoker, a dreamer, and a wallflower, drving through a tunnel, listening to some really cool music- The Smiths. I remember Sam suddenly stood up and spread her arms like she was going to fly. God, I remember that night as if it was last night. We all felt so free. So alive. It was with Sam and Patrick that I really allowed myself to be free. With the two of them, I did'nt hold anything back. They were the first people I smoked weed and tried LSD. They even introduced me to my first girlfriend, Mary Elizabeth. Even though I would have loved my first girlfriend to be Sam, Mary Elizabeth turned out to be a pretty cool chick. She taught me about Zen Buddhism and introduced me to e.e. cummings. (He doesnt capitalize his name- weird). I am sure that you will have fun in high school. you will find all the cool high school hangouts lik the Big Boy. If you get the chance, you should go see The rocky horror Picture show. Patrick and our other friend Craig starred in the play and it it is absolutely fabulous. Here is the official website so you check it out! http://www.rockyhorror.com/ Also, you should start listening to Pink Floyd and The Smith's- they are lyrical geniuses. Here is one of the Smith's song, Italic text''Asleep''Italic text The Smiths - Asleep Sing me to sleep Sing me to sleep I'm tired and I I want to go to bed Sing me to sleep Sing me to sleep And then leave me alone Don't try to wake me in the morning 'Cause I will be gone Don't feel bad for me I want you to know Deep in the cell of my heart I will be so glad to go Sing me to sleep Sing me to sleep I don't want to wake up On my own anymore Sing to me Sing to me I don't want to wake up On my own anymore Don't feel bad for me I want you to know Deep in the cell of my heart I really want to go There is another world There is a better world Well, there must be Well, there must be Bye bye. You should also check out their website: Smith's website http://www.askmeaskmeaskme.com/ Hey, and if you wanna make a killer cd, you should copy this CD that I made: Asleep- the Smiths Vapour Trail- Ride Scarborough fair- Simon and Garfunkel A Whiter Shade of Pale- procol Harum Time of No Reply- Nick Drake Dear Prudence- The Beatles Gypsy- Suzanne Vega Nights in White Satan- the Moody Blues Daydream- Smashing Pumpkins Duck-Genesis(before Phil Collins was in the band!) MLK- U2 Blackbird- the Beatles Landslide- Fleetwood Mac Asleep- the Smiths (gotta play it twice!) Anyways, I bet you are pretty nervous going into high school, so was I. I was dealing with family drama when I first started my freshman year which influenced my life entirely. I suggest, in order to keep your head straight find a friend that you can talk to. I was lucky and found Sam and Patrick, but I also sent letters to a secret friend; someone who knew me really well and did not judge me. I suggest you find a person and always bwe friends with them. They will help you get through a lot of tough times, I know my friend helped me. Well friend, i wish you all the luck in high school. If you have bill for english tell him I say what up! tell him I am writing my own book, The Perks of Being A Wallflower....I will let you know how it turns out. Well good luck, and maybe I'll see ya in the halls or at the Big Boy. Your friend, Charlie